Artemis Rising
Artemis Rising is a month-long celebration of the voices of women in speculative fiction, inaugurated in February 2015 as a collaborative effort across the Escape Artists podcasts, including Escape Pod, PodCastle and Pseudopod. Cast of Wonders will be joining the celebration in 2017. Artemis Rising is not a contest. There are no “winners” except for our listeners. Artemis Rising is a focused submissions window, but stories sent for it are also in consideration for non-February episodes. Artemis Rising is explicitly for female-identified or nonbinary authors. AR is also more interested in original fiction than reprints. These are the only restrictions beyond our usual length limits and genre expectations. Artemis Rising 2015 For the first AR event, submissions were accepted during the month (or so) from 20 November to 10 December 2014, and the selected stories were featured each week in February 2015. These special stories were: Escape Pod *EP480: To the Knife-Cold Stars by A. Merc Rustad, read by Mat Weller *EP481: Temporary Friends by Caroline M. Yoachim, read by Caitlin Buckley *EP482: Chimeras by Julie Steinbacher, read by Jessica Dubish; guest host Gabrielle de Cuir *EP483: Boris’s Bar by Khaalidah Muhammad-Ali, read by Kaitie Radel *EP484: That Tear Problem by Natalia Theodoridou, read by Hugo Jackson; guest host Rachael Jones PodCastle * PC349 This Sullied Earth, Our Home, by Monidipa Mondal, read by Elizabeth Green Musselman * PC350 Who Binds and Looses the World With Her Hands, by Rachael K. Jones, read by Marguerite Croft * PC351 Hoywverch, by Heather Rose Jones, read by Sarah Goleman * PC352 The Creation and Destruction of the World, by Ann Leckie, read by Diane Severson Pseudopod * PP424 The Godsmaid Clara And Her Many Smiles, by Sharon Dodge, ready by Kim Lakin-Smith * PP425 Works Of Art, by Nina Kiriki Hoffman, read by The Word Whore * PP426 The Devil Inside, by Shannon Connor Winward, read by Tatiana Gomberg * PP427 Carnation, Lily, Lily, Rose, by Kelly Link, read by Anson Mount Artemis Rising II: Hecate Strikes Back After the success of the first Artemis Rising, EA decided to do it again. Podcastle * PC401 The Color of Regret, by Carrie Patel **read by Setsu Uzume, Hosted by Khaalidah Muhammad-Ali **Download MP3 * PC402 Opals and Clay, by Nino Cipri **read by The Word Whore, Hosted by Aliette de Bodard **Download MP3 * PC403 Send in the Ninjas, by Michelle Ann King **read by Christiana Ellis, hosted by Christie Yant **Download MP3 * PC404 Territory, by Julie Steinbacher **read by Maura McHugh and Kim Rogers, hosted by Amal El-Mohtar **Download MP3 * PC405 Beat Softly, My Wings Of Steel, by Beth Cato **read by Elizabeth Green, hosted by M.K. Hobson **Download MP3 Escape Pod * EP519 In Their Image, by Abra Staffin-Wiebe **narrated by Diane Severson, with guest host Mur Lafferty **Download MP3 * EP520 Singing to the Stars, by Alanna McFall **narrated by Amanda Fitzwater, with guest host Amy Sturgis **Download MP3 * EP521 Myspace: A Ghost Story, by Dominica Phetteplace **narrated by Khaalidah Muhammad-Ali, with guest host Angela Lee **Download MP3 * EP522 Bioluminescent Memory, by Victorya Chase **narrated by Serah Eley, with guest host Charity Helton **Download MP3 * EP523 Windows, by Beth Goder **narrated by Andrea Richardson, with guest host Kate Baker **Download MP3 Pseudopod * PP476 Black Hearts, by Shannon Peavey **narrated by Tina Connolly, with guest host Wendy N. Wagner **Download MP3 * PP477 Bug House, by Lisa Tuttle **narrated by Heather Welliver, with guest hosts Andrea Subissati and Alexandra West **Download MP3 * PP478 Jay’s Place, by E. Lee McVicar **narrated by Joe Scalora, with guest host Julie Hoverson **Download MP3 * PP479 Like Dolls, by J Lily Corbie **narrated by Kim Lakin-Smith, with guest host Marguerite Kenner **Download MP3 Artemis Rising III March 2017 is the time - watch your feeds for new stories showcasing women and non-binary authors in science fiction, fantasy, horror, and young adult speculative fiction! Escape Pod * EP565 The Zombee Project 3.0, by Allison Mulder, read by Ibba Armancas * EP566 Honey and Bone, by Madeline Alvey, read by Tina Connolly * EP567 Baro Parrajamos, or Love in the Vardo, by Eileen Gunnell Lee, read by Marguerite Croft * EP568 Dr. Mbalu and the Butcher's Daughter, by Megan Chaudhuri, read by Laurice White * EP569 Safe Harbour, by Kristene Perron, read by Divya Breed Pseudopod * PP532 Flash on the Borderlands XXXVI - Artemis Rising Showcase: ** When First He Laid Eyes, by Rachael K. Jones, read by Tatiana Grey ** Eyes That See Everything, by Karen Bovenmyer, read by Jen R. Albert ** Standard Procedure, by Dagny Paul, read by Laurice White ** Us, Here, by Victoria Winnick, read by Jen Roper * PP533 Drift Right, by Wendy N. Wagner, read by Wilson Fowlie * PP534 In the Country, by Christi Nogle, read by Dagny Paul * PP535 The Lady With the Light, by Mel Kassel, read by Jon Padgett * PP536 Meat, by Sandra M. Odell, read by Linda Hamilton PodCastle * PC458 Home Is A House That Loves You, by Rachael K. Jones, read by Kate Baker * PC459 Ice Bar, by Petra Kuppers, read by Marguerite Croft * PC460 The Settlement, by Wendi Dunlap, read by Kimberly Taylor * PC461 Fated Ink, by Siobhan Gallegher, read by Setsu Uzume * PC462 Stay, by K. C. Ball, read by Tina Connolly Cast of Wonders * CW238 The Absolute Temperature of Outer Space, by Sandra M. Odell, read by Khaalidah Muhammad-Ali * CW239 Hackers' Faire, by Rati Mehrotra, read by Wilson Fowlie * CW240 Artemis Rising 3 - Cross the Street, by Marie Vibbert, read by Roberto Suarez * CW241 Artemis Rising 3 - Mr. Quacky in Space, by Amanda Helms, read by Katherine Inskip Artemis Rising IV Escape Pod * EP617 A Cure for Homesickness, by S. L. Scott; read by Eric Luke * EP618 All Profound and Logical Minds, by Bennett North; read by Dani Daly * EP619 A Study in Symmetry, or the Chance Encounter of an Android and a Painter, by Jamie Lackey; read by Trendane Sparks & Divya Breed * EP620 Promise, by Christi Nogle; read by Tina Connolly * EP621 Assistance, by Kathryn DeFazio; read by Summer Brooks Pseudopod * PP584 The Drowned Man's Kiss, by Christine Lucas; read by Andrew Leman * PP585 Cinereous, by Livia Llewellyn; read by Ibba Armancas ** PP585 Cinereous; Alternate narration by Lucy A. Snyder * PP586 For Fear of Little Men, by Sandra M. Odell; read by Alasdair Stuart * PP587 When the Slipling Comes to Call, by N. R. Lambert; read by M. K. Hobson and Tina Connolly * PP588 The Good Mothers’ Home for Wayward Girls, by Izzy Wasserstein; read by Tatiana Grey PodCastle *PC512 Scar Clan, by Carrow Narby; read by Becky Stinemetze *PC513 We Head for the Horizon and Return with Bloodshot Eyes, by Eleanna Castroianni; read by Danielle Imara *PC514 My Heart the Bullet in the Chamber, by Stephanie Charette; read by Robin McLeavy *PC515 Propagating Peonies, by Suzan Palumbo; read by Nadia Niaz Cast of Wonders * CW294 Earn Your Breath, by Jaime O. Mayer; read by Ibba Armancas * CW295 An American Refugee, by Tiah Marie Beautement; read by Julia Rios * CW296 Canary’s Refuge, by Wendy Nikel; read by Nadia Niaz * CW297 Where You Get Your Ideas, by Megan Lee Beals; read by Dani Daly Category:Events __FORCETOC__